


The day isn't alway bright

by jenness77



Series: The night isn't always dark [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormy goes to NYC with Jessica to straighten her life out and  it gets complicated , between recognizing one person ,while another gets jealous because she  doesn't recognize him .</p><p>a continuation of the night isn't always dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I goofed in the transportation in the other series of this so lets start over shall we .

The drive back was not as long and tiring as it was to get to Rochester . Since they took turns driving and stopped to let Donnie out a few times . Jessica smiled as she glanced up in her mirror and saw Stormy and Donnie both sleeping . She tried to carefully drive over the speed bump in her parking ramp but failed to do so . Stormy sat up and blinked a few times and yawned before placing her head back down on top of her dog . Jessica pulled into her usual spot and cut the engine. she didn't feel like hauling everything into night and decided to call moving men in the morning . She leaned back and nudged the two sleeping forms .

"Stormy , wake up we are here , don't worry about your stuff , I'll call in the morning to have it brought up before the car gets returned ." 

Stormy nodded and gently prodded Donnie to get him awake . She slide out of the car and stretched while Donnie shook himself . They followed Jessica into her building , where they were stopped by the door man .

"Jessica, you know our rules about animals " the man questioned .

' I do and he will have his service jacket tomorrow and we will keep him leashed . I promise . Anyway this is my guest for a while Stormy Daze Wilson, and Donnie . This is Ed ,my door man . Ed tomorrow mover will be here to bring Ms. Stormy's items up before the car goes back" Jessica informed him . The man nodded and let them pass . She next stopped at the security desk .

" Jonathan , this is Stormy and Donnie , they will be my guest for a while . I'll need a key made up for them "

"Very good Ms, Pearson " 

Jessica smirked as she walked by , she had been living here for a few years and even tho she wanted to just buy a house and move . Having a door man and security made her pretty happy and less lonely . Jessica held the elevator door as her guests stepped into it . 

" i promise to keep out of your way as much as I can and keep Donnie out of the way as well "

" Non-sense , you are my guest and I will treat you as such . Plus I thought we could get you use to the city by Monday at least familiar with a few spots . I have two guest rooms so you can have your pick and three bathrooms . i also thought we could order in for right now and settle in for the night . " Jessica told the younger woman .

" Jessica , thank you for all of this and thank you for letting me bring Donnie " Stormy told her . The doors opened and she followed Jessica into the hallway , Jessica turned to the right and walked towards two large double doors .

" Well I hope you like it here " Jessica said as she pushed the two doors open , she stepped aside to let her guests in and closed the doors behind them . Donnie started to sniff around and padded to a rug on the floor and laid down , keeping his eyes on Stormy and Jessica .

" Jessica , this is beautiful " Stormy told her as she looked around the spacious area . Jessica smiled , she had bought the place after Harvey bought his . While Harvey's was open and empty , Jessica wanted spacious but homey . Windows walls where part of her kitchen , while the rest of the walls for the kitchen were a soft mauve color . There was an kitchen island with burners on it . Large counter space . One wall house the second stove and refrigerator/freezer. plenty of cabinet and counter space . Stormy continued farther into the apartment if you wanted to call it that . there was a living room area with a plush rug and furniture , large not overly large flat screen TV , three book shelves , a coffee table. 

"The guest rooms are to the left and mine is at the end of the hallway , there is a master bathroom and one in the one guest room and one in my room. I will allow Donnie on the furniture as long as he doesn't chew on it . Make yourself at home . if you make a mess all I ask is that you clean it up . If you will excuse me I am going into my office to catch up on emails but feel free to find me if you need anything and tomorrow we will have a great time ." Jessica told her house guest and threw her a smile before walking towards her office .

 

Stormy , wandered back to the kitchen area , she admired how it was powerful looking yet warm at the same time . She glanced at a clock and realized she should check out the bedroom and pick one before the sun started to come up . She padded down the hallway and stopped at the first room, pushed the door open and stepped into it . She flicked the light on and was welcomed into the deep sea greens and blues of the walls and the rug was a soft tawny color. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of main wall . It was covered in lighter colors and two plush pillows . there was a dresser and pretty big closet , she opened a side door which lead into the paisley green bathroom , a tube and shower , sink with a mirror . She walked back out and went to the next room which was draped in black, silver and purples , the bed was slightly larger with three pillows , a flat screen TV and desk with a laptop and printer . there was no bathroom in this room but she loved it . She pulled back the curtains to find a small patio and window wall just like the kitchen . She opened one of the drawers and found a pair of shorts and t shirt in there . the shorts looked like they would fit her . She grabbed the clothes and headed off to find the shower and check on Donnie before taking her shower. 

Stormy headed to the main bathroom when a picture on the wall caught her attention. it was outside a library at least it looked like a library . there where three people , a red headed woman , a dark haired man and a skinny younger man with blond hair and blue eyes . she lifted the picture off of the wall and studied it . It couldn't be the same guy she had met three months ago . 

" it can't be " she whispered out loud as she placed a finger over the man she was questioning . She gently placed the picture back on the wall and walked into the bathroom . She pushed the image of the man out of her head as she turned on the hot water and willed the hot water to make her relax . 

Jessica , had gone to her room to change her clothes and went back into the study , when she noticed Stormy holding a picture in her hand . Jessica heard the bathroom door close and she walked back out into the hallway to look at the picture that Stormy placed back onto the wall. It was in front of a library and it was after Jessica took them all out to lunch and she had snapped it on her phone and printed it out and it was one of her favorites . She smiled and went back into the study , she would ask her about it tomorrow . 

Stormy , stepped out of the bathroom , completely relaxed . She patted her leg and Donnie followed her into the bedroom. She stopped once more and looked at the picture that had caught her attention. she would ask Jessica about it tomorrow. . She closed the dark drapes and climbed into the large soft bed. She let Donnie settle down first before curling onto her side . the bed was amazingly comfortable and it did not take long for the night to claim he dreams .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who continued on with me in this series. Between work school and second job . this story is my favorite to write so far .

Shaking of the bed is what woke Stormy up, it pulled, no dragged her out of the warm sea of sleep. She opened one eye and saw her dog standing on the bed stretching out and shaking again. His tags jingling and prancing around happily. She pushed herself until she was sitting up and looked at him.

“ seriously dude it is like …’ she looked at the clock and frowned when she looked back at him “ 8: 36 am on a Sunday morning “ the dog bounced around then jumped off the bed and barked at her .

“SHHHHHH. okay , okay I’ll get up “ She opened the closet to pull out a fluffy house coat and opened her door enough to let the dog out into the apartment and put her sneakers back on , grabbed the leash off the kitchen table and snapped it onto his collar . She opened the door and headed to the elevator when she saw an older woman coming out of the apartment across from Jessica’s. She nodded at the woman and walked onto the elevator with Donnie. The woman put some space between herself and Donnie.

“He won’t hurt you, he is my service dog Donnie “stormy offered. The woman eyed her and then looked back at Donnie. She still didn’t say anything and still kept the space between herself and them. She hurried off the elevator and over to the security desk, Stormy smiled as she walked by and the guard nodded.

“Mrs. Knightly that is Ms. Pearson’s guest she will be with us for a while and that is her service dog. I met them last night “Stormy heard the guard telling the older woman. She stepped outside into the chilly early morning air and walked down the side walk until Donnie decides where to relieve himself. She was glad he didn’t take to long and that she didn’t need to go ask for a bag. Once Donnie was done they headed back into the building but the guard stopped her.

“Stormy, while you are here please have your dog’s vest on, Mrs. Knightly was concerned about him “the guard instructed her. She nodded and headed back into the elevator and back to Jessica’s apartment. . Quietly she opened the door and UN snapped the leash from Donnie’s collar. Donnie headed to a set of dog bowls on the floor that Stormy didn’t notice last night, he drank out of the one bowl and sniffed at something that was in the other bowl and began to eat. 

Jessica’s voice cut into her thoughts and startled her. “I thought I’d make breakfast for both of you, eggs for him and waffle for you and coffee and orange juice “Jessica looked back to her laptop and clicked away. 

“Thank you, I meet Mrs. Knightly, well sort of” Stormy began as she sat down at the counter and began to eat her breakfast. The waffles where light and fluffy with fresh blueberries and a lemon syrup. 

“Mmmm Jessica these are really good “

“ thank you and Mrs. Knightly and her husband have been living across from here long before I moved in . I’m sure she made some comment about Donnie?” Jessica asked knowing the answer.

“Not to me but to the guard downstairs and he asked for me to have Donnie’s vest on at all times.” 

“ They are nice people , just odd and she use to have Dobermans so I’m not sure why she is worried “ Jessica huffed. Stormy noticed Jessica closed her laptop and looked at her.

“So yesterday, I noticed you looking at one of the pictures on the wall “

“I was going to ask you this morning about a picture on the wall. The younger man in the picture, what is his name?”

“What do you think his name is?” Jessica asked, curious to see where this was going to go.

“I have no idea who the other two are but I’m pretty sure he came to see a patient at the one rehab I was at 3 months ago. Is his name Michael Ross?” Stormy asked.

“It is actually and you said you met him at a rehab, do you know who the patient was?” 

“Jessica, I don’t want to get anyone in trouble “Stormy suddenly shifted in her chair nervously.

“Oh no I promise he won’t be in trouble, just curious “she laughed. She remembered mike begged Harvey for two weeks off to check on a friend.

“Trevor” Stormy replied.

Jessica frowned Trevor was nothing more than a pain in the ass drug dealer that started this whole mess. 

“I see “was all Jessica said before returning back to the previous conversation ‘so you met Mike?” 

“ I did , we met when he was on his way in to visit his friend and my parents had come to visit and while he visited he would only stay with his friend a few hours and then visit me . We talked about my old job but he never told me what he did, just said he worked in an office. the week I got out , he came to see me at my house and he visited me more than his friend . Of course we had a date one night and he said he was going to keep in touch but you know how that goes “Stormy smiled sadly and finished eating. 

Jessica watched Stormy clean up her plate and washed her dishes. Her phone ringing cut once more into her thoughts.

“Hello? yes you can bring everything right up thank you “ Jessica hung up the phone “ That was the moving guys they are bringing up your things , I have a few more items I have to take care of but how does lunch and shopping sound around 1pm ?” 

“Perfect, I can call mom and put my stuff away, check my email “

“Good and if you need anything just let me know “Jessica told her as she turned her attention back towards her laptop.


End file.
